Singer Troubles
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: The J Angels have become one of Japan's most popular girl group with leader Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, and Momo Hinamori. It seems like the rest of the group has had great success with their romance life but Rukia! But when Rukia meets ordinary college boy Ichigo Kurosaki, does romance seem to be in the cards for both of them with Rukia's crazy life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back! I know I probably said I would stop writing stories, but I decided to change my mind and give myself a project for my Senior year in high school! So I thought of this story, I hope all of you like it! Please enjoy it! **

**If any of you guys are familiar with me, you'll know I just finished Infertile Love and my last HitsuRuki story just very recently. I am still working on The Illusion of Benefits, so please watch out for that! **

**Singer Troubles: **

**Chapter 1: **

The small stream of sweat trickling down her face was becoming a bother.

Hearing the screams of adoring fans made her smile wide, even though her heart was feeling like complete shit. But she couldn't cry because she knew fans would take pictures, notice online, and then cause a dramatic scene about it. Sparkles, glitter, balloons, and flowers rained down upon her and the three girls standing beside her in their ending poses for their song.

It was the last promotion stage they would have for the particular song, and the leader was more than happy to get on with it and move on to their new upcoming projects.

The girls then dropped the poses, but kept the smiles. All the girls raised the microphones to their mouths.

"Did everybody have a good time?!" Rukia asked enthusiastically to the crowd of screaming fans. The fans screamed louder as their response. Rukia noticed Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo waving and blowing kisses to their fans. Rukia lowered her microphone and waved to her fans that eagerly waved back to her.

"We hope everybody enjoyed our performance tonight! We want to thank all the fans for coming out and supporting this song!" Rangiku shouted into the microphone and the girls onstage laughed.

"We hope all of our precious fans have a good night and enjoy the rest of their weekend. " It was Momo's turn, but Rukia couldn't stop looking to the side where she saw their stage assistant.

"Have a good night! Please look forward to our upcoming projects!" Orihime shouted enthusiastically, and then all the girls bid their goodbyes as they slightly bowed to their crowd and walked off stage. The screams died down, and Rangiku began talking about how good their performance was for the night. Rukia looked at the stage assistant as he eagerly kissed some random girl, which was most likely a crew member.

Rangiku called out for Rukia as the other crew members began taking off the sound equipment. Rukia ripped out the singular headphone taped to her ear so it wouldn't fall off her performance and rushed over to the stage assistant. Pushing her arm in between the stage assistant and the random girl, Rukia pulled on the stage assistant's shirt collar and made him face her.

"What the hell? How could you do that to me?!" Rukia screamed as she released the assistant's collar. He just scoffed in her face. Now everybody was looking at The J Angels' group leader and their stage assistant.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" He was panicking, "She came onto me!" Rukia wiped away the tear that accidentally had gotten out. Rukia promptly slapped him.

"I thought you loved me Ashido." Rukia said quietly as she tried to hold in the tears, but it was useless. "I thought you treasured what we had!" Rukia screamed, Rangiku came up and gripped onto her arm.

"Rukia, let's go. If the reporters see, you'll be in trouble." Rukia shook Rangiku's hand off of her.

Rukia glared at Ashido, "We're done you asshole." Ashido just stared at her in disbelief.

"Please, baby, don't go." Ashido grabbed her arm, but Rukia pulled away and walked away. Rukia let a crew member rush towards her and take off all of the sound devices off of her. Rukia heard Ashido storming away, and the girl following him quickly.

Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo looked at their leader with sympathy as Rukia wiped away the tears. Rukia walked up to them and Momo touched Rukia's arm lightly.

"We're sorry Rukia." Rukia just sadly smiled at her group mates.

"Come on, let's go home. We have classes tomorrow." The girls opened their mouths, but Rukia began walking towards the dressing room, so they just shut their mouths and quietly walked to their dressing room as well.

The girls walked out of the stadium through the back door and into their large transportation car where their manager had already been seated in. The girls climbed in and sat opposite from their manager as he was looking over some paperwork. He looked up at the girls and looked back down at his paperwork.

"Your last promotion stage for this song went well. Congratulations." No one said anything, the air was quiet for a bit.

"Thank you," Rukia said meekly as the manager looked up and saw Rukia's red and puffy eyes as she leaned her cheek on her fist as she stared out of the window. "Nii-Sama, I'm glad we could deliver a great performance." Byakuya set down his paperwork as he stared at all of the girls who looked away from his gaze.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Byakuya asked as Rukia looked towards him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Brother, just tired." Rukia looked out of the window and saw a grocery store on the way up. "Driver, please stop at the upcoming grocery mart, I'd like to get something really quick." The driver acknowledged her and Byakuya remained silent.

"Has Ashido made you upset?" When Rukia didn't answer him and when the rest of the girls looked at Rukia with saddened gazes, he already knew the answer. "I see." The girls felt the car stop. Rukia got out of the car and promised to be back in a minute.

Rukia rushed into the grocery market, content that it was pretty much empty, swinging by the freezers, she picked up a pint of ice cream. Going up to the cashier, she looked down at her feet so she could attempt not being noticed. The cashier rung her up and looked at Rukia.

"Hey, aren't you Rukia Kuchiki?" The cashier asked as Rukia put down the money needed for the ice cream, grabbed it, and left. Rukia entered the car quickly and the driver began moving towards the girls' apartment near Karakura University.

Rukia knew that Byakuya wouldn't try to stop her from breaking the idol's diet that she and her group had been placed on. They reached the apartment complex, and the girls got out of the car as two body guards accompanied them and Byakuya to their large penthouse apartment on the top floor of the building.

Byakuya stood outside as the girls filed inside the house, all going in separate directions to their rooms to shower and get ready for classes the next day. Rukia stayed at the door. Byakuya looked at her as Rukia rubbed her tired eyes, not even caring that she ruined her make up.

"Tell Hisana I said goodnight, Brother." Byakuya nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I will tell her. Don't stay up too late, and please try to get some sleep. I will see you girls in a few days." Rukia nodded as Byakuya and the body guards left to go back to the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia closed the door and headed to her room. Putting the ice cream on her bed, Rukia went into her large bathroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Rukia gave herself a full body examination.

"Was I not good enough for you?" Rukia whispered as she touched the mirror. Rukia turned back around to face the sink and saw Ashido's toothbrush and razor he kept in her room when he had stayed over. Rukia's tears dropped on the clear white marble sink, she gripped the edges as she leaned over. Letting out a silent sob or two, she wiped up her eyes and started up her shower. Steam began filling the bathroom as Rukia stripped herself and promptly entered in the hot water.

Rukia stared mindlessly at her feet and finally unleashed the tears that had been held back. She had truly loved Ashido, and she had thought he felt the same. He promised her that they would be together forever, and that he would always love her. Their relationship had been running for at least three years, ever since the dating ban was lifted off her group by Byakuya.

How could he have tossed their relationship away so easily?

Rukia didn't understand, she had given him her everything. Rukia sniffled as she remembered the best moments of their past relationship together.

Had Rukia worked too hard and never paid attention to him? Did she never give him enough of her time? Was she not pretty enough? Was she even enough for him at all?

Rukia decided pondering about it would only hurt her more, but her heart felt heavy. Rukia shampooed, conditioned it with favorite strawberry scented shampoo, made sure she wiped off all of the makeup on her face, and washed her body with a fresh and light body wash.

Rukia climbed out of the shower and toweled herself off as she put on only a simple black bandeau, a pair of underwear, and some comfortable shorts she only wore at home. Rukia picked up the slightly cooled ice cream and headed out to the large living room.

Turning on her customized lavender colored laptop, she plopped on the couch after grabbing four spoons for the ice cream. Picking up a spoon, she dug into the ice cream and scrolled through the news.

She saw an article about her and Ashido and clicked on it. She heard Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo filing and plopping on the couch with her as they dug into the ice cream together.

_BREAKING NEWS: HAVE IDOL RUKIA KUCHIKI AND ASSISTANT ASHIDO KANO BROKEN UP? _

_It was posted recently on Ashido's facebook page that he was feeling heartbroken and feeling at lost with his feelings when it comes to love. _

_Does this mean that idol Rukia Kuchiki and Ashido Kano broke up? Fans are buzzing on forums and on his facebook page looking for an explanation to his recent update. _

_Rukia Kuchiki and Ashido Kano have been together since Byakuya Kuchiki, lifted the dating ban off his of younger sister and the rest of her group mates in The J Angels. _

_They met due to Kano-san getting a job as The J Angels' stage assistant, and they were seen in public holding hands and being affectionate! _

_Has the fire burnt out? What really happened?! We will find out in due time I guess. _

Rukia pulled her lips back in a semi growl as she almost threw her laptop on the ground.

"That _idiot_!" Rukia screamed as Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo stayed still and continued eating the pint of ice cream.

"Don't listen to anything those reporters say, and Ashido is probably trying to bait you and cause a scandal that you broke up with him." Momo suggested as Rukia ran fingers through her hair roughly.

"That no good, lying, cheating _bozo_ thinks he's going to get away with that stupid Facebook status? Really?! To whatever deity is out there, please help me try not to _cut_ him!" Rangiku patted Rukia on the back.

"There's nothing you can really do about it now. At least no reporter snapped photos of you hitting him, or of him cheating on you." Rukia buried her face into her hands and brought herself up immediately to put another spoonful of soothing ice cream into her mouth.

"I guess, but now I'll probably have to explain myself when I do the talk show in a couple of days." All of the girls sighed simultaneously before they heard the phone ring. Rukia dug around for her iPhone and scoffed as she saw the caller ID. She pressed the accept button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"What on Earth were you _thinking_ when you posted up that _stupid_ Facebook status? And why are you calling me? Do you really just not remember that we broke up?" Rukia yelled into the phone, she heard Ashido's silence.

"Rukia, baby, I can explain myself! The girl just threw herself on me and you caught me as she did! I didn't mean for it to happen! I love you!" The girls just rolled their eyes as they dug into the ice cream together, Rukia felt like stabbing someone.

"Oh really? Because you seemed _really_ into it." Rukia remembered how she watched Ashido throughout her whole performance as he hoisted the girl up, had her wrap her legs around his waist as they passionately kissed.

"Noooo, don't think that! I love only you! Please don't leave me, I need you." Ashido wailed.

"Ashido, I gave everything and you cheated on me. I'm not staying around for this." Rukia heard Ashido's wailing stop and it turned into a laugh.

"You know what, fine, leave me! I have other girls on the side that I've been dating, I don't need you!" Rukia felt her heart get heavier and she hung up. Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo winced at Ashido's confession, Rukia sighed as she got up.

"I'm going to bed. Night ladies, don't stay up too late, we've got classes tomorrow." Rukia closed her laptop and gathered up her things and went straight into her room. The group mates just stared at their leader as she walked into her room and closed the door quietly.

"Poor Rukia." Orihime muttered as all of the girls got up quietly, bid their good nights, and went straight to bed.

A few days later, and with barely any sleep, The J Angels managed to finish up their classes for the week and were now preparing to perform their recent single on the talk show they had been invited on.

Rukia adjusted Rangiku's dress and made sure everybody's headphones were secure and snug, even though it was taped to their ear. Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo lined up and were waiting for the signal so they could go onto the stage.

The signal had been given, and Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, and Momo filed out and got into their positions, ready to sing.

The performed the song easily, having performed it over numerous times now for different concerts, stages, and award shows, it wasn't hard. Rukia made sure that nobody made a mistake, and Rukia had even caught Momo as she almost slipped on stage due to the girls' extremely high heels.

Once they were done, the girls had gone backstage and dressed into more casual clothing. Rukia had been slipped into a plum colored dress with sleeves that ended at her elbows, a boat neckline, form fitting, and ended at her knees. She was given a ring or two to put onto her fingers, and some black pumps. Rukia heard herself being introduced and she went out there by herself. The interview had only called for Rukia since she was the lead, while the rest of the girls were being whisked away to have lunch.

Rukia introduced herself to the crowd of eager fans, and smiled as she heard the screams. She sat down on the comfy white chair with plump pillows and faced her interviewer.

"So, Rukia, has life been stress free ever since you stopped promotions for _I Love You_?" Rukia just gave her a warm smile as she crossed a leg over the other.

"I wish I could, but I would be lying. The rest of J Angels and I have been studying hard at college now that we've finished promotions. But our work doesn't stop there; we have a lot of other things coming up for us right now as well as a group, so I hope our fans can look forward to that." The interviewer just laughed.

"So Rukia, what is your major in college since it's known that you attend Karakura University?"

"I am studying a Business major; I'm interested in business because my brother had me interested in it ever since I was young, and even debuted." Rukia was glad that the interview was going so well, even if she was uncomfortable wearing her dress and her shoes made her feet ache since she just wanted to release them from the high heels.

"Do you think you could give your fans a sneak peak or an insight of futures projects that is in store for The J Angels?" Rukia blinked twice, she knew she couldn't reveal that they were already working on a new album and the fact that they were would be released in three months.

"Well, the girls and I are taking up to be representatives of some brands, and filming commercials, and we might even take up some acting in future shows. So we would want our fans to look out for that!" Rukia found it hard to be enthusiastic when all she wanted to do was take a nap and just try to rid herself of the hurtful memory of Ashido.

"Oh that sounds exciting! I loved Orihime in her recent show as the main lead! I thought she acted very well, and her kiss with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! It was so romantic and perfect for the show finale!" The interview commented, Rukia nodded as her response to the commentary.

"Yes, our manager was really pleased with how well the ratings were. Grimmjow is our close friend, so it was awkward for both of them having to kiss when Orihime is dating a boy from Karakura University, and he is close friends with Grimmjow."

"I heard you, Rangiku, and Momo are going to be featuring in separate shows?" Rukia felt weird as the interviewer brought it up, it was true, and Rukia was going to be in her own drama with Momo's boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. It was going to be a romance show as well with Rukia and Toshiro as the main couple.

"Yes, we are. We are all planned to be the main female leads for our different shows. I'm going to costar with Toshiro Hitsugaya in an upcoming romance show. Rangiku is going to be in an upcoming romance show as well, and Momo is taking part in a romantic and comedy show. So we are hoping that fans will be eager to see that as well from us!" Rukia tucked some hair behind her ear and leaned back a little bit on the chair.

"That sounds very exciting; we are all going to look forward to that! The J Angels never disappoint with anything that they do!"

"Yes, we're planning to have a very busy year since our manager feels like it is a prime time for groups to rise to the top." Rukia felt like huffing and finishing up the interview, she remembered she had to type up a paper for her class that was due in two weeks, but Rukia knew she would have to finish it by at least tomorrow so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Well I agree, The J Angels are one of my _favorite_ groups," the interviewer smiled at Rukia, and Rukia braced herself for the question she knew she was going to have come up since the interview was almost done. "Rukia, I know it's just rumors right now, but fans are curious, have you and assistant Ashido Kano broken up?"

Rukia just laughed slightly and flashed a sweet smile.

"To be honest, yes we have, we just felt like our relationship wasn't going in the way we wanted it to go." Rukia tried her best not to blurt out the truth.

'_Meaning that he's a liar and a cheater who never gave a shit about me.' _

"So we decided it'd be best to end it and pursue our own paths in the world of romance." The fans gave out gasps of shock, so the rumors had been confirmed true.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you miss him?" The interview pressed, Rukia felt like frowning, she knew it was the interviewer's job to get all the juicy details, but, that didn't mean Rukia couldn't feel annoyed by the question.

"Of course I do, but it was for the best, so that's that." The interviewer flashed a smile and looked back to the camera.

"Well I guess that explains it all," she turned back to face Rukia, "Well, it is time for The J Angels' leader, Rukia Kuchiki, to go on with her day. As a thank you gift to all the audience for coming out to see her, The J Angels have decided to give everybody in the audience a signed copy of their poster for _I Love You_!" the interviewer announced as fans shouted in delight as they went under their seats to retrieve the individual posters and squealed in delight. The interviewer and Rukia got up and Rukia waved to fans that waved at her.

Rukia then bowed to the interviewer slightly and walked off stage. Rukia was then promptly whisked to take off sound devices, and to change her back into the clothes she had come in. Rukia got dressed, and then was taken back to her apartment.

When Rukia had come back from the interview, she dropped her keys into the little key bowl that was on the counter by the door. Stretching her arms, she announced she was home. She smelled take out and went over to the dinner table the girls were sitting at, digging into their take out ramen.

Rukia sat down and popped off the lid to her bowl of ramen, and began digging in.

"How was the interview?" Momo asked, and Rukia shrugged.

"It was alright, they asked about Ashido. I had to lie of course about why we broke up." The girls continued eating.

"We know, reporters that sat in for the interview already typed up your statement about him for the Japanese music forums." Rukia sighed; she knew she shouldn't have expected any less.

"Also, we're getting positive reviews from fans about the upcoming shows we're going to be in!" Orihime chirped but Rukia was finding it hard to concentrate while she was eating the delicious food.

"Oh my god, this ramen is amazing." Rukia commented as Rangiku and Orihime pointed towards Momo as the reason why they were having noodles. Rukia just laughed, "I should've known." Momo just smiled.

"It's because these two cook and want to try weird food." Both Orihime and Rangiku pouted at the same time. All of the girls just shared a laugh, and Rukia felt herself already recovering from the wound Ashido had created.

The next day, it was the usual day for Rukia's run around the Karakura University Park she ran in every Saturday. Rukia stretched her legs, plugged in her ear buds, blasted the music on her iPhone, and began to run.

Rukia was running on the smooth concrete path that was in the park. Rukia looked out in the reflection of her iPhone to see if she remembered putting in her brown eye contacts in, she also made sure her trademark bangs were pinned up and put into the ponytail. She put her iPhone back into her pocket and kept on running.

She would run for at least two miles to keep herself in shape. She didn't like weight lifting, or intense work outs, running seemed to do the trick for her.

Rukia's iPhone switched to the next song on the automated playlist she picked on an app, but Rukia scowled as she heard the upbeat song.

It was one of Senna's songs, and even though Senna was a singer under the same agency as her, The J Angels and Senna despised each other. Senna was a complete bitch to say the least, and was only mean towards The J Angels for their popularity while Senna had lengths to go for her popularity as a solo artist.

Rukia took her phone out of her pocket and immediately tapped the screen to change to the next song. As she looked back up, she saw a bicycle coming straight towards her, but it was too fast and it ended up colliding with her leg slightly, causing Rukia to jerk forward and keep on running. Rukia's leg was in pain, and her body wasn't fast enough to recover from the accident, and then Rukia felt herself slamming into someone and then falling flat on her butt and back.

Rukia pushed herself to sit up and found a man by her side and grasping her shoulders lightly.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm really sorry! Are you hurt?" Rukia looked up, and saw a lightly tanned face, with stunning honey amber eyes with genuine concern, and with… _orange_ hair?

**Author's note: I hope everybody liked the first chapter! It's about 9 pages long! So I hoped you guys liked it! **

**Don't forget to leave me a comment, and all of that fancy stuff, and maybe some expectations for this story? And some ideas? I don't know, I always look to you guys to give me ideas when I need them! **

**I'm also trying to update this story at least once or twice a month as a promise to myself and a goal for the upcoming Senior year! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay…only got 2 reviews for the first chapter, but that's fine! I like my story, so I shall continue writing it even though the reviews are lacking. I know I'm back so quickly after just posting the first chapter, but I do what I want! **

**Chapter 2: **

_"Hey, are you alright? I'm really sorry! Are you hurt?" Rukia looked up, and saw a lightly tanned face, with stunning honey amber eyes with genuine concern, and with… orange hair?_

Rukia winced as she let the man pull her up. He had her leaning against his body for support as he deemed that her ankle was probably hurt from the accident.

"I'm really sorry for crashing into you." The man struggled to support Rukia due to their very different height differences; she was so _short_ compared to him. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nah, its fine, accidents happen all the time." Rukia felt him get a good hold on her, having her arm around his shoulder wasn't really helping since she was so short, but he cradled her body with his arms and pressed her to him. "No offense…but it's hard for me to support you since you're so short."

Rukia felt annoyed and gently elbowed the stranger in the ribs. She was satisfied as she heard him grunt in pain from her movement and smiled.

"I see somebody doesn't like to be told the truth." As they started walking away from the park, Rukia huffed.

"I'm not short! You're just," He helped her lean all of her weight against him so her limp wouldn't be too painful. "You're just _too_ tall for me!" He scoffed and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, I'll take you to my apartment and get you cleaned up." Rukia just felt the side of her lip pull in irritation as the stranger began leading her to his apartment.

After a ten minute walk, Rukia realized they were at Karakura University student apartments. The man gently put her on the wall next to his door as he unlocked the door to his large student apartment. Opening the door, he helped Rukia again, and shut the door with his feet. Leading them to his comfy couch, he dropped Rukia off, as she sunk into the cushiony couch. Rukia took this time to examine the apartment. It was kept neat and clean.

The walls were light beige with few pictures of friends and family. The living room was decorated with a large T.V., some chairs that matched the couch, and a glass coffee table that had a small vase with a singular white flower. The apartment seemed cozy and inviting to say the least.

She heard his feet padding back into her direction and he sat down in front of her. Her eyes looked at his orange spiked hair as he bent his head down to look over the first aid kit. He looked up slightly and grabbed her injured leg and placed it on top of a soft cushion.

Gripping her foot lightly, he looked at her swollen ankle that was now slowly turning into a shade of purple and blue.

"You're going to need to keep ice on it and elevate it for a couple of days. Try not to walk around on it so much, okay?" He began wrapping her ankle in some bandages, and finished it quickly.

"I never caught your name." Rukia asked as she looked at him wrapping her ankle with great care and tenderness.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He finished up wrapping her bandages and lifted her foot off of the cushion that was situated in his lap. He got off of the chair, set the cushion down on the chair, and put her foot on top of it. "What's yours? Let me go get you some water." Rukia quirked an eyebrow, he didn't know who she was? She didn't want to think she was _that_ famous, but she was pretty recognizable in all of Japan. Rukia brought up her iPhone to gaze at her reflection and saw she still had her brown eye contacts in, and she had put her hair up, making her unrecognizable to most of the public eye.

Ichigo came back with two glasses of ice cold water, and gave one to Rukia, which she gladly accepted. Pulling up a different chair, he sat across from her and took a swig of his water. Rukia opened her eyes a little wider and reached up to take out her brown eye contacts, revealing the distinct purple color. Ichigo almost spat out his water as he immediately recognized who she was.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm sure you've heard of me." She offered him a slight smile and took a sip of her water.

"Well of course I have, my sisters are big fans of yours, I took them to your last concert. " Rukia nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me out, I'm really sorry about crashing into you. I was trying to change the song I was listening to when the accident happened." Ichigo just waved it off.

"Don't even worry about it," They sat in an awkward silence, Rukia took the silence as time to examine Ichigo. She had never really noticed till now that he was shirtless, Rukia felt a bit embarrassed for examining his toned and muscular body. Rukia looked up at his face as he awkwardly took a sip of his water; he wasn't that bad looking either, and was actually quite attractive. Short to say, Rukia wasn't really proud of herself when she admitted that Ichigo Kurosaki was _hot_.

"Do you have someone picking you up?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence. Rukia nodded as she held up her phone and shook it a bit.

"Yeah, I texted my brother, my guards will come and pick me up. I just need you to take me to the front of the building since I don't want the guards invading on your privacy." Ichigo nodded and shortly, Rukia's cellphone rang, letting her know the guards had arrived. Ichigo got up, and helped Rukia get up.

They silently made their way down to the front of the apartment complex where two guards stood in front of a black van. One of the guards approached Rukia and helped Rukia off of Ichigo.

"Are you alright Miss Rukia?" the guard asked, Rukia nodded, the guard opened the van and pulled out a bag. He gave it to Rukia who then held it up in front of Ichigo's eyes.

"What is this?" Ichigo took the bag and opened it, Rukia just smiled at him.

"Well, I wanted to repay you for helping me out, and you told me your sisters were fans of The J Angels, so inside are some autographed CD's and posters." Ichigo found this to be true as he found 3 copies of their recent album and poster, all with authentic signatures of the members. He smiled at her as he waved to her.

"Thank you, but I don't really listen to your music, but I'll be sure to give these to my sisters." Rukia just nodded as she gave him a smile. He looked past her and saw her group members eagerly waiting for her, looking at their interaction.

"Give it to your girlfriend or something." Ichigo just laughed as he looked away and focused his gaze right back at her.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Rukia felt her mind peak an interest when he said this, but she pushed it aside. "I hope we'll meet again short one. Take care of your ankle." Rukia just pouted at him and her eyes lit up in slight anger at his jab about her height.

"I'll take care of it. Goodbye Strawberry." Rukia just waved as Ichigo clenched his fists and fumed as she turned to go inside the van. "It's not strawberry; it's the one who protects." Rukia stopped and turned her head slightly to give him a small smile.

"It's one who protects then, bye Ichigo." She got into the van, and shortly the van departed from his sight. Ichigo just shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Bye Rukia." Ichigo muttered as he turned around to go back into his apartment, with his gift in tow.

Rukia played around wither her phone, avoiding the gazes of her fellow members.

"Rukia, don't _ignore_ us! Who was the _hunk_ that helped you out? And what the hell happened to your ankle anyway?" Rangiku demanded as Orihime and Momo crowded closer to listen to Rukia. Rukia lifted up her head and rolled her eyes at her friends' demanding behavior.

"The _hunk_ you're referring to is Ichigo; he helped me out since I crashed into him, after I got ran over by a bike, which is why my ankle is messed up." Rangiku grinned at Rukia, Momo sighed dreamily as she placed her chin on the palm of her hands, and Orihime clapped her hands together.

"I saw the connection you guys had! You were _flowing_!" Orihime said and Rukia frowned at Orihime.

"We were not _flowing_, we were talking normally. You guys are bunch of idiots. We're, I mean _I_, am probably never going to see him again." Momo just scoffed at Rukia while laughing.

"Be careful in what you say Rukia." Momo sang and Rukia shot an annoyed look at her group members as they all talked about how Ichigo and Rukia looked so _kawaii_ together.

"Like I said, a bunch of dorks." Rukia muttered to herself as she closed her eyes to take a short nap.

Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo all were dropped off at their company since Rukia had told Byakuya what happened and he wanted to see all of them. Rangiku, Orihime, and Momo all decided to go to their studio and practice a little bit for their upcoming solo songs for the shows they were all going to be featured in.

Rukia waved goodbye to them as she sat down in a wheelchair that the guard had placed out for her so she wouldn't have to walk.

The guard wheeled her down to her brother's office, Rukia made the guard leave, and she wheeled herself into her brother's office where she saw Ashido sitting across from Byakuya.

"You can't fire me!" Ashido yelled as he focused on Byakuya, Byakuya took a sip of his tea and looked at Rukia as she situated herself in the corner.

"Please Brother; don't fire him because of what has happened between me and him." Rukia interjected, Byakuya spared Rukia a glance and grabbed a pen to sign some paperwork.

"Rukia, don't speak of such nonsense, I'm not firing Ashido because of your previous relations with him. I'm firing him because he cannot do his job. How many times have The J Angels had accidents on stage due to his carelessness?" Rukia didn't bother fighting back, Byakuya was right, Ashido was _really_ bad at his job at being a stage assistant and making sure The J Angels had all the proper equipment secured to them, and making sure everything was working.

"I will give you pay for the rest of the month, please do not make a big scene out of you being fired, or else I _will_ take extra precautions in making sure that _everything_ is not blown out of proportion." Ashido just gaped at Byakuya, he looked back at Rukia and then back at Byakuya.

"You're firing me because I cheated on your little sister?! That's ridiculous!" Byakuya shot him a withering glare.

"You may leave _now_." Byakuya threatened, Ashido stood up and pointed at Rukia.

"This is _your_ fault!" Ashido hissed before he stormed out of the office. Rukia felt wounded from his words, had she really caused Ashido to be fired because of their break up? Rukia knew Byakuya was overprotective of her, but she didn't really know how _protective_ he was.

"How is your ankle?" Byakuya asked as Rukia wheeled herself forward to face her manager, her brother.

"It's alright, the man who helped me out said I shouldn't walk on it for a week or so. It should be fine." Byakuya kept on flipping papers and signing and reviewing paperwork.

"Shall I give him compensation for helping you out?" Rukia shook her head as the door opened and Hisana came in. Hisana perched herself on the arm rest of the large chair Byakuya sat in and kissed Byakuya on the cheek.

"No, it's fine, I gave him some signed CD's and posters to give to his siblings, and he seemed content with just helping me out." Byakuya nodded and Hisana rushed over to give Rukia a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, I heard the news from the other girls. You aren't seriously hurt right?" Rukia just waved her sister off and gave her a quick smile.

"No worries, I'm fine!" Rukia looked at Byakuya, "Brother, you know he's going to make a fuss about it." Byakuya didn't even bother looking up.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Byakuya closed the file he was working on, and didn't even look at Hisana as she once again sat down on Byakuya's arm chair. "You should get going now; you have a song to record, don't you?" That was Byakuya's signal that the conversation ended, Rukia just nodded as she turned around and wheeled herself out of his office, closing the door behind her.

Rukia wheeled her way to The J Angel's practicing studio; she bit her lip nervously as she was making her way there. She had hoped that Ashido wouldn't blow it to be a big scandal, then Byakuya would have to handle it, and it would be all of her fault.

"Heard that you got Ashido fired." The remark caused Rukia to snap out of her thoughts, Rukia's mood instantly soured as she realized who was talking to her. Rukia turned her head slightly to face Senna.

"What do you want Senna?" Rukia inwardly groaned, of all days to see Senna, this was _not_ one of them.

"Oh nothing, I already gain satisfaction from knowing that you were the cause to get a cast member fired." Rukia just rolled her eyes and put her hands on the wheels again so she could get away from Senna quickly.

"I'm going now Senna, have a nice day." Rukia started wheeling away and Senna fumed a bit, she was _not_ going to let Rukia Kuchiki have the _last_ word!

"Good luck recording the song for your new drama, I would say break a leg," Senna had to stifle her giggles, "But you already have!" Rukia heard Senna's obnoxious laughter and ground her teeth in irritation. What Rukia would give to punch Senna in the chest, but she couldn't, and she wouldn't.

Rukia frowned as she came to The J Angels' studio and saw her group members sitting on the floor and take photos with each other to post on their instagram.

"Rukia!" Rangiku shouted as Rukia wheeled forward to join her group, "Come on! We're going to go take a group photo for the fans!" Rukia just rolled her eyes as she put herself with her group, Momo wrapped her arms around Rukia the best she could, and the rest of the girls just put up a peace sign as a crew member took the picture on Rangiku's phone. Rangiku then took the phone, examined the photo, exclaimed they looked so _kawaii_ and went to post it on instagram.

"Where's the papers for my song?" Rukia asked as she situated herself in her chair while the rest of her group mates sat on the floor again, examining their songs.

Momo handed Rukia her papers, and Rukia saw the title and lyrics.

"_Please" for Love Is Here OST_

'_Can't deny, it wasn't love at first sight'_

'_But things can change' _

'_Will you stay by my side? Please, stay.' _

_CHORUS: _

'_I've come to love you' _

'_I can show you how much I need you'_

'_Please, say you love me too' _

'_Please, don't even think about letting me go' _

'_Please, don't try to leave me'_

'_Please, I want to say, I love you.' _

Rukia found herself quietly singing to the lyrics, memorizing them for when she had to record them. She heard the other girls practicing their song as well.

"How am I even supposed to rap this?" Momo groaned, Momo had the hardest time rapping out of the whole group, which is why Byakuya made them into a vocal group rather than a hip hop/rap type of group.

"You can do it! I mean, I know not everybody can rap like _me" _the statement gained Rangiku a slap upside the head, making Rangiku cry out in pain as she rubbed her head and pouted at Momo, "I was just telling the truth!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Momo stated as the whole group started laughing and Rangiku crushed Momo into a hug.

"I'm sure you'll be _fine_, they'll help you with the rap." Rangiku looked up at Rukia who still had a frown on her face from facing Senna.

"You okay Rukia?" Rangiku asked as Rukia rubbed a temple with her fingers.

"Yeah, I just had a run in with the little she devil." The 3 girls winced at Rukia's statement, while together The J Angels didn't like Senna, Rukia's and Senna's rivalry was worse than The J Angels' and Senna's rivalry.

"She thinks she's so _great_ because she was put as a solo singer than being in the group with us." Orihime muttered under her breath and Momo just patted Orihime on the shoulder.

"Well, she became cocky and we debuted without her, and I know I'm not supposed to say this, but we are more successful than her." Rukia shot a joking glare at Momo.

"Don't say that!" The girls just laughed and Rukia felt a smile forming on her face as she sat in the studio room with her members.

The girls returned home that night and split up to go shower. Rukia slumped on the couch again after her shower and opened up the internet to see the news.

_HAS RUKIA OF THE J ANGELS GOTTEN INTO AN ACCIDENT?_

_Fans are beginning to become concerned over Rukia Kuchiki after seeing her in a wheelchair in group mate Rangiku's photo on instagram. _

_Fans are commenting, wondering if Rukia has broken her leg, or have gotten into a serious injury. _

_No worries though, Rangiku Matsumoto (rapper of The J Angels) posted on her instagram that Rukia has hurt her ankle, but will be back on her feet soon in a couple of days. _

Rukia then scrolled through the comments, most of them showing genuine concern and wishing Rukia a speedy recovery. Then there were some comments that said that Rukia was probably just posing in a wheelchair for attention, which made Rukia frown. Rukia sighed as she closed her laptop, lay down on the couch, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

A week later, Rukia was back onto her feet after not walking on it for a whole week and letting herself recover.

After recording the song, Rukia had gathered her bag and books so she could attend to her classes that day. Clad in black shorts, black high heels, and a purple, see through, laced tank top with a white camisole underneath, she headed on her way to class.

She kept on walking past the small crowds of people who stopped, pointed at her, and took pictures of her. They were all excited that they got to see Rukia Kuchiki on their campus.

As Rukia finally got rid of the large crowds of people, she took a back route that she knew nobody would be there. Rukia felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out of her phone and saw a text. She kept on walking as she went to see who sent her the text.

_**ASHIDO KANO: …**_

Rukia inwardly groaned as she opened up the text.

'_Take me back, please Rukia, and don't know you know that I love you and only you? I didn't mean it when I said I had those other girls! _

_If you could convince your brother to give me my job back, that would be nice too.' _

Rukia looked down and chewed on her lip in irritation.

Didn't he get the point that Rukia wanted nothing to do with him after ignoring all of his texts and calls? She went to go delete the text, she felt herself crash into someone, and all of her books dropped onto the phone.

She put her phone into her pocket and cursed aloud as she bent down to grab her books. She saw another hand help her grab the last book as both of them stood up at the same time and looked each other.

Rukia looked up and saw familiar amber eyes staring right back into her violet ones. A grin appeared on the face.

"Well, I didn't imagine I would be seeing you again Rukia." Rukia immediately recognized the voice and felt a smile appear on her lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's grin became a teeny bit wider as he handed her the book.

"I think this is yours." Rukia tucked some hair behind her ear as they both smiled at each other.

**Author's note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I will put more interaction! I promise! Please review or leave me a comment, say hi to me, or any shenanigans! (: Best of luck! **


End file.
